Eyes
by CarolPTWD
Summary: Sorry this isn't great, it's my first Caryl one-shot. Credit goes to @Mini Angie for the headcanon. Just a bit of awkward Caryl cuteness!


Carol was stood over Judith's crib, snuggling the little one in her arms gently, with a slight rock back and forth. She'd grown to like her job, the small, oblivious, innocent baby gave her hope in this world where things had continued to get worse. She'd started to confide in the baby too... When there were things that she felt she couldn't tell the others, or that she was just being silly, she'd talk to Judy about them. She wouldn't judge her, she wouldn't laugh or frown at what she said. Their main topic of conversation was a certain redneck, who Carol had a soft spot for. Each day she'd talk about how she felt about him, and that she knew she was silly but she wished he felt the same.

She was looking down at Judith, smiling, just about to start boring the poor child more about what felt like a silly school-girl crush, when the others came back from a supply run, Daryl included. Carol looked up and gave them a small smile as they walked into the cell block, putting their bags down, making particular effort to try and catch Daryl's eyes. That was when she let out a small chuckle to herself, realising how long his hair had gotten recently, so much so that his eyes were barely visible.

Daryl noticed her random little outbreak and began to walk over to her and Judith, after placing his crossbow down.

"It's a shame isn't it, Judy?" Carol cooed quietly at the baby, smiling to herself. She hadn't noticed Daryl approach them, so she jumped slightly when he spoke.

"What's such a shame, eh, Lil' Ass Kicker? Wha's she blabbing on about now?" He asked, peering over Carol's shoulder at the baby, before glancing at Carol, an eyebrow raised slightly.

Carol giggled slightly to herself before turning to face him, still maintaining her steady rock. "We were just talking about how long your hairs gotten." She replied simply, trying to save herself the embarrassment of having to admit what she was actually saying.

He narrowed his eyes slightly as he listened to her, he knew she was always up to something, but her smile, her musical giggle and her wide, clear, blue eyes couldn't help but let her get away with whatever it was. He sighed slightly and nodded, "Mhm, an' where's this goin'?" He asked before looking down at Judith again, she was smiling brightly up at him.

"I was just thinking that you should probably get it cut... you don't want walkers grabbing it, and it hides those eyes of yours." She replied, smirking slightly. She loved their occasional playful remarks to each other, she loved flirting with him and found his awkward reactions endearing. "You should let me cut it for you."

He looked at her awkwardly, almost embarrassed, like he usually did when she said something remotely playful, before shaking his head slightly, sighing to himself again. "Alrigh', I'll let ya cut ma' damn hair if ya really have to. Jus' stop with the stuff 'bout ma' eyes." He mumbled, trying not to seem embarrassed.

Carol had told him to go to the guard tower that evening, and she'd sort his hair out for him. She'd gotten there first and she began to make sure she had everything she needed, scissors and an old blanket to stop the cut hair from irritating him. She placed the chair in the middle of the room, humming to herself. She thought it was cute how he went along with everything she said, despite the fact she probably bugged him completely. Again her thoughts were interrupted when he came up into the guard tower, giving her a small nod before sitting down on the chair.

"Ya must be bored, woman, to wanna spend ya time cuttin' ma' damn hair. Either tha' or yer just crazy." He mumbled.

She frowned slightly, standing behind the chair, picking up the scissors. "Why would you think I was bored?" She asked, generally concerned why he seemed so negative about it.

He shrugged, "Dunno. Jus' don' know why ya'd wanna spend yer time with me."

She sighed and rolled her eyes, still standing behind him. "You don't get it, do you Daryl?" she said, smiling and shaking her head as she began to trim his hair slightly, trying to make sure she made a good job of it.

Daryl didn't reply, he just let her work away. He never really knew what to say, he just liked how he didn't feel pressured, and that he could stay quiet around her. He'd always felt more comfortable around Carol, there was just something about her. She just had this quality, and an understanding of what it was like to doubt yourself, and feel unwanted.

She understood his silent and didn't continue to push him. She knew he didn't expect anyone to want to spend time with him, she felt the same too sometimes. Hell, she found herself most days telling herself how stupid she was for liking him the way she did.

She continued to cut his hair, eventually reaching the front, making her way to stand in front of him. She carefully separated a section of his fringe, smiling at him as she did. "Close your eyes." she instructed him, and so he did, before she began to trim at his fringe, a few pieces of hair falling onto his nose. She smirked to herself slightly and gently blew them off his nose, finding it amusing when he almost flinched slightly, feeling her cool, sweet, breath on his face. He scrunched his face up slightly, trying to hide his embarrassment, as she continued to trim his fringe, finishing up.

When she'd done, she dusted him off, purposely brushing her hand against his face slightly as she wiped a few disregarded hairs off his cheeks. She paused and studied his face, him looking back at her awkwardly, puzzling over what she was doing. She finally stepped back after a moment, smiling proudly at him. "That's better, now I can see your eyes properly" She remarked happily.

He stood up awkwardly and brushed himself down more, before nodding at her again slightly, "Um, thanks" He mumbled quietly, like usual. Daryl began to head to the door, but before he could leave, Carol began to speak again.

"I like spending time with you, Daryl... You understand..." She cut herself off slightly, trying not to sound too mushy and weird. "You mean a lot to me..." She finished quietly, looking at him, waiting for his reaction.

Daryl wasn't a man of many words, and Carol knew that. He nodded again and gave her a small half smile, his way of saying "you too" before turning again and leaving.

Carol was left stood in the guard tower, smiling to herself. She felt silly again but she didn't care. He made her happy, spending time with him made her happy and made her days better, even if she had to come up with silly excuses like cutting his hair, just to see him a little more.


End file.
